1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-board battery assembly serving as a drive power source for a vehicle travel motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional on-board battery assembly is known as an apparatus described in JP-A-2003-346759, for example. The on-board battery assembly includes a cell stack, an air blower, and various control components. The cell stack includes multiple cells, and the air blower supplies cooling air to the cell stack. The various control components are related to the cell stack and the air blower.
Recently, the on-board battery assembly has been further required to be reduced in size because, for example, the on-board battery assembly is mounted in a boot of a hybrid electric vehicle, which has a limited mounting space. Although the on-board battery assembly described in JP-A-2003-346759 is made by integrating the cell stack, the air blower, and the various control components, the size of the whole apparatus is not reduced substantially. Thus, the apparatus is susceptible to the further improvement through study of the arrangement of the components.